One Day More
by tlabigail
Summary: "Dont worry 'Ponine his bite isnt as bad as his bark" This is the story of Eponine and Enjolras and the love they never knew could be CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. The ABC Cafe

Eponine stood at the door of the ABC café. Every breath she took felt like she was being stabbed in the lungs. The previous night she had been out delivering love letters for Marius. When she had arrived home, her customer had just left. Her father decided that he would beat the stupidity out of her. She closed her eyes even if it was for a second, she could see her father's dark eyes and the belt he had in his hand. Eponine leaned in towards the warmth of the door. It was mid-December and all she had on was the threadbare dress that was nearly falling apart.. Her hair stuck to her face in frozen clumps, her swollen lop was beginning to crack from the cold, and her toes she could hardly feel them. Hoping that her brother would be in the café hanging about with the Les Amis boys she turned the knob and went inside.

Enjolras stood proudly in front of his friend on the makeshift stage in the café. The talk of revolution stirred them all, even lovesick Marius seemed to be in awe at his friend's words. Just as he was about to start up another sentence a small voice cried out "'Ponine!" Gavroche the youngest of the revolutionist ran to the girl who had just walked into the café. From what he could see she was hobbling a bit. HE squirmed past the crowds of students gather in the cafe and gave her a tight squeeze around the waist. She stumbled backwards toward the wall The pain at her sides were blinding Eponine. Gavroche was the first to react; he grabbed his sister by the arm and sat her down on the nearest char. During that time most of the Les Amis boys were now surrounding the Thenardier siblings. They heard quiet murmurs from them. "Was it Papa?" Gavroche whispered. Eponine chewed at her bottom lip and looked up towards the ceiling of the café. "It wasn't too bad 'Vroche, you know I've taken worse beatings." Enjolras who had been watching the pair closely shuddered at what the older Thenardier had just said. "These are the people I fight for" he thought quietly to himself. Joly was the first of the boys to speak up. "Mademoiselle I would appreciate it if you would let me take a look at you, it doesn't seem like your very well. Eponine blushed slightly; she was not accustomed to being called a lady. "I'm no lady Mousier Joly." She looked down at her feet as she tugged at her skirt. Eponine began to get up only to be told to sit back down by her younger brother. "Please 'Ponine … Let Joly fix you up. If not for you do it for me." Enjolras looked at Eponine. Everything about her appearance screamed tired, depressed, forgotten. A look of concern spread across the marble statues face. Not realizing how long he had been staring he was caught off-guard when Eponine was angrily staring back at him. "I do not need your pity Monsieur" she spat at him. Enjolras temper flared. How dare she, after all his friends were willing to do for her even if she was just Pontemercy's shadow. "It is not pity if it is genuinely from the heart Eponine" he said through gritted teeth with as much venom in his voice. The boys tensed up. Eponine muttered a few profanities under her breath before agreeing for Joly to take a look at her. Once again as she started getting up she was told to sit back down, this time by Enjolras who more like gave her a forceful shove into the chair. He and Joly began to discuss were to take her while Gavroche sat lazily at his sisters feet playing with the threads at the bottom of her skirt. Joly turned to face her "We're going to have to take you to Enjolras apartment" he said waiting for a reaction from the girl. Eponine scrounged up her face much to the delight of a nearby very drunk Grantaire. "Don't worry Ponine-" he said as he clapped her on the back. Grantaire leaned closer into her ear "-His bite isn't as bad as his bark." Enjolras rolled his eyes at his drunk friend. Eponine tried to ignore Enjolras who was in the corner, trying to not think about how handsome he looked with his shirt tucked out and how she would be going home with him. Eponine caught herself staring and directed her words to Joly "I'm sorry to be a bother Mons- I mean Joly but I don't think I can walk all the way to his apartment. Grantaire who seemingly came out of nowhere said to Eponine "Do not worry Ponine, I do not think that my friend here-" he gestured to Enjolras "-will miss up the opportunity to carry a beautiful girl like yourself all the way to his bed." The whole café erupted into laughter except for Enjolras who was trying not to strangle that stupid drunk. Eponine spoke what was on her and Enjolras parts "You bastard" she laughed. "You know you love it" he slurred as he tried to plant a kiss on her. Eponine swatted him away with her hand. Joly shouted from the back of the room for Enjolras to go on and take Eponine to his apartment, apparently he had to head up to the university to get some supplies. Enjolras hesitated for a moment and so did Eponine. "Come Eponine" he whispered. She slid her hands behind his neck slowly, as he took on her full weight he was surprised to feel that she weighed no more than a child. Eponine flinched as one of his fingers grazed her ribs. "I'm sorry 'Ponine" he said in a hushed voice against her ear. Eponine shivered as his voice trailed down her spine. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this, she was in love with Marius. This boy, this oh so handsome boy with his cold eyes and warm hands shouldn't be doing what he was to her. "Were almost there Eponine, it shouldn't be long now." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder hoping that the moment when she had to let go would never end.


	2. Ivory & Olive

When Enjolras arrived at his apartment Eponine was limp in his arms. If it was from exhaustion or from pain he didn't know. He climbed up the stairs carefully trying not to move her. She stirred in her sleep. Small whimpers escaped from her cracked lips and her arms tightened around his neck. "No 'Parnasse, Please, Please Don't." Eponine began to tremble in his arms. He attempted to calm her down but with no results. He hurried quickly up the stairs hoping that Joly would get to his apartment soon.

Eponine lay flat on her back on Enjolras kitchen table. Her dress had been cut at the torso in order for Joly to get a closer look at her ribs. Joly sighed as he saw what he had been expecting. Bruises of all shades lingered around her abdomen. Her stomach was a canvas for purples, blues, greens, and yellows. Enjolras could have dealt with all this, he had seen worse on some of the guys after a fight but what had his anger boiling were the large imprints of hands at her waist. "My God" he whispered. Joly simply nodded his face more somber than usual. He set himself to work poking and prodding but finally declaring that her ribs were just badly bruised. He proceeded to look at the rest of her body. What they found was not much prettier. Some of her bones stuck out at odd angles, scars that were twisted into peculiar shapes all over her arms and legs. "We need to give her a bath" said Joly knowingly. Both boys looked at each other trying to think of what to do next. Enjolras walked out of his apartment and came back in a few minutes with one of the girls that lived in their building. Her name was Lydia. She was a few years older than them and had a very intense hatred for the urchins of Paris.

Lydia wrinkled her nose at the sight of Eponine lying almost undressed on the kitchen table. She began to back away but Joly pushed on. He slid Eponine into his arms and steered Lydia towards the bathroom. Even as he slipped her into the bathtub Eponine did not wake. Joly looked at her worriedly and much to Lydia's delight she would not have to talk to the stupid street rat. She scraped the dirt off her skin, tried to be as rough as possible so that the lazy girl would wake up and do this herself but she never did. It took her about an hour to finally get all the grime off her skin but the task was done. Lydia had been convinced to give up one of her dresses and camisoles but only in exchange for a few francs. As soon as she began to slip the dress on Eponine woke with a start. "Finally" said Lydia very annoyed. Eponine looked at her surroundings trying to place what exactly was going on. "Here you little whore, finish dressing yourself." Lydia shoved the camisole into her arms before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Enjolras sat snoozing in his armchair when Lydia left his apartment with a rage he had never seen before in a person. Joly was in deep sleep in the couch next to him and he decided not to wake his friend. He got up slowly and trudged towards the bathroom door. He stood in front of it debating what to do. It took him a few moments until he finally knocked. He heard the quiet "Come In" but still hesitated for a few moments before going inside. What he saw he did not expect. The girl a few feet away from him was not the girl he had brought home in his arms. Her skin was a mixture of ivory and olive. Her hair fell in wet curls around her face. And the dress she had been given accentuated the small curves of her body. He caught himself staring and quickly moved his eyes elsewhere. "Will you button my dress up Mosieur? I cannot reach" Eponine said a little too innocently. Enjolras obliged. "No need for the formalities Eponine, you and I are equals" he whispered. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on the back of her dress. They were cool against the warmth of her skin. Enjolras focused his eyes on the crook of her neck trying to remind himself that there was only room for one woman in his life. And that lady was Patria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So thank you lovelies for giving me such great reviews even if it was just 2 :3 This is my first fanfic so I dont really know where i'm going with this. Tell me what you want me to do. Do you feel like I'm moving things to fast? Review and Tell Me thanks :)


	3. Cracks

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! It makes my day to see them :) Anyways i dont really know where im going with this story, it might be more AU than anything. There may or may not be a revolution I'm just sort of going with what I come up with. Um that's basically it. I hit a bit of writers block with this chapter so it might be sucky I dont know. Review!

_

Eponine shuddered as she felt his breath hot on her neck. Every time one of his fingers grazed her back slightly a jolt of electricity would pass through her. She chewed her bottom lip trying to figure out why she was letting him get into her head that way.

Enjolras had not been this close to a girl in a long time. She's no girl anymore he thought to himself but shook it off. The marble statue was starting to crack. He was becoming flustered over a girl who only a few hours ago was only a shadow to him. His mind and heart were betraying him. "Enjolras" he heard Eponine whisper. "You done yet?" He couldn't talk, he couldn't answer, he could hardly pry his fingers off her waist where they had settled themselves. "Mhm" was all he could manage before giving her an almost imperceptible squeeze around the waist. Eponine suppressed a small smile that was tugging at her lips.

She turned around towards the small mirror that was propped up against the wall and admired the dress they had given her. "This is honestly too much Enjolras, how am I ever supposed to repay you and Monsieur Joly?" she asked worriedly. "You'll stay the night" he answered with a little more force than what he intended to. Eponine's face fell. She had already been planning on leaving as soon the boys fell asleep and she was left alone. Again she hesitated to answer. Her father would let his gang have their way with her if she was gone all tonight, but then again didn't he always. Her hands fumbled with the skirts of her new dress. She sighed and eyed Enjolras through the mirror. "Why are you being so kind" she stated rather bluntly. "I fight for the people Eponine" For you his mind told him. "What type of hypocrite would I be if I didnt help people like you." "Watch out Enjolras, your revolutioner is showing" she joked. "Please Eponine, I'm serious, I don't want you going back to your father." Eponine stiffened at his words. "It's my home Enjolras, my only home" He gave her a shy smile "Not anymore" he answered. They argued a little longer, where would she sleep, he would give her his bed, how would she repay him, she wouldn't have to, what would people think, screw the people he said. Exhaustion found them both soon. She let herself be led to his bedroom and didnt hesitate to lie down when she was told. As he walked out of his room and towards the living room he turned around to look at the girl on his bed. Woman, his mind corrected again. He closed the door quietly, glad that she had agreed to stay.

_

Sorry for this super short chapter. It was sort of a filler one, just needed to end that first encounter and stuff. Oh and for future reference Aaron Tveit is who I have in mind when writing this and of course Samantha Barks for the lovely Eponine.


	4. Hospitality

**Thank You lovelies for all the amazing reviews. I know it's only a few but I get overly excited. Thanks Again!**  
**_**

It was like a dream. There was a bed, a warm one. It smelled clean and everything felt so soft against her skin. She could even hear birds singing something that she hadn't been able to listen to since the early days of her childhood. Except it wasn't a dream, she realized that once her eyes opened.

Eponine got up off the bed slowly. Her hands trailed down the covers trying to savor every moment before she had to back home. _Home._ If she spend another day away from it her father would beat her. The Thenardier in her told her to grab what she could and run back to the Inn before Enjolras woke. _After Everything him and his friends have done for you. _Eponine decided that it was best to stay. She had not healed completely after all.

The sun had not yet come up but Enjolras was already awake. He had only slept for a few hours but had not been able to stay in bed any longer. It seemed like forever until he heard some movement coming from the bedroom. Slowly the bedroom door opened. A rather groggy Eponine stood in the middle of the doorway awkwardly. She had her arms crossed around her chest, parts of her hair stuck to the side of her head, and she had a sleepy look plastered on her face.

"Morning Eponine" he said quietly trying to be as cautious as possible with the girl.

"Morning Mouseir" she answered.

"Eponine I Told you, that you didn't-" He was cut off by Eponine. "-Have to call you that. I know Enjolras I just forgot. It's too early in the morning for this." She gave a deep sigh, reconsidering if staying here was really the best idea. Enjolras voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked a bit dazed.

"I said, to not even think about it, I know that face. You are not going back home. This your new home now." Eponine felt a small smile tug at her lips, just as a light blush crept up onto her cheeks. "Alright" was all she could manage before sitting down at the kitchen table. Eponine hissed as she sat down on the chair. She had forgotten all about her ribs. They weren't broken but they were sure as hell very sore. Trying to ignore the pain she closed her eyes, only to have them open again when she saw images of her father coming at her.

Enjolras looked at her curiously. She was strong he knew that much. But still he wondered who would do such a thing to someone. The bruises that were all over her body had darkened over night. He noticed that the ones around her neck and wrists had taken the form of fingers. The skin around her left eye was turning a deep purple nearly black. His eyes met hers. He saw a flash of anger pass through them. "Like I said before Enjolras, I. Do. Not. Want. Anyones. Pity." Her voice was laced with anger and venom. He was at a lost for words. He had never thought that such a small body could hold so much hate. Eponine got up and shoved her hand down her dress. She pulled out 4 francs and slammed them on the kitchen table.

"Thank you for your hospitality Monsieur" she said mockingly. With that Eponine Thenardier stormed out of the apartment, leaving a very dazed and confused Enjolras standing in the kitchen.

**Really sorry I didnt update sooner. Lots of crap going on. I know i left this sort of a cliffy but thats my job! Anyways I have lots of ideas for this story and lots of plot twists so brace yourselves. **


	5. Grantaire

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) Sorry I hadn't updated sooner but my teachers decided to kill me with a crapload of work. Anyways here it is.**

Eponine stood in a dark alleyway. She had intended to run further from Enjolras's apartment but her ribs weren't letting her. She leaned heavily against the brick wall.

"Stupid, stupid boy" she thought to herself

How she wanted to smack him left and right across the head. He had turned out to be like all the other bourgeois brats she had come to known. Her mind was racing, her blood boiling, and her temper was flaring. Eponine touched her hand to her temples. She needed a drink. Eponine looked around slowly. Strangely enough she was only a few blocks away from the cafe. It was a bit early but she figured that Grantaire would be there nursing his bottle. Sure enough as she pushed the doors to the nearly empty cafe there he was. A smile spread across her cafe.

Enjolras paced around his small kitchen as he often so did when he was angry. The coin that she had slammed down on his table was tightly clenched in his fist. He tried to remember if woman had always been this difficult but it had been such a long time. Eponine was like no other girl that he had met before. She might look weak to the naked eye but she sure as hell wasn't on the inside. A small voice tugged at the back of his head. _You should be looking for her. _ But how on Earth would he find her? She knew the streets of Paris better than anyone.

Enjolras was beginning to get more and more frustrated. He was going to be late to the meeting at the cafe. Finally he had decided that enough was enough. Not even Eponine was more important than the revolution. He got dressed and left to the cafe but not before slipping Eponine's coin into his pocket.

He had not expected such a fuss when he got close to the cafe. You could smell the liquor from about a mile away and as he neared the entrance he could hear his friends.

"Drink,Drink,Drink" they chanted in unison.

"Stupid Grantaire, that bottle will be the death of him" he grumbled disappointedly. But to his surprise it was not the crazy drunk they were yelling at.

Eponine stood in the middle of the cafe, a large bottle of whiskey at her lips. Enjolras stood in shock. It was just past noon and all his friends were drunk including the girl that had runaway from him only a few hours ago.

She finished the bottle with one swift last gulp. A cheer erupted from the boys around her and someone clapped her on the back. She stumbled forward into the arms of Grantaire. A deep bout of jealousy was starting to rumble inside of Enjolras.

They were both stupidly smiling at each other like idiots and he had his arm around her waist. Her cheeks were flushed. The dress that he had given her was slightly lopsided on her right shoulder and he could see the splash of golden freckles that resided there. At that moment Enjolras envied his friend the drunk for being able to hold her so carelessly. He noticed that she could hardly hold herself up.

"C'mon Monsieur Enjolras join us for a drink" she catcalled. Her hand reached for another bottle that was nearby.

"I think you've had quite enough Eponine." He pried the bottle out of her hand.

She swatted his hand aways and swayed a little. "No,no,no I've only just begun" she slurred.

He grabbed her by the arm and began leading her outside to the cold winter air. He cringed when she stopped to give Grantaire a kiss on the cheek. The more he tried to drag her to his apartment the more she acted like a child. She whined and pulled but he kept a firm enough grip so that she wouldn't try to leave again.

When they arrived at the apartment she was surprisingly sober already. Her expression became one of confusion and mischief. Before he could ask what was wrong with her, she was already pulling him by the collar of his jacket and her lips were already crashing into his.

**P.S. Hope you liked it and from now on I decided that I'll probably only be updating on saturdays just putting that out there.**


End file.
